


he giving me that good shit

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fucked Unconscious, Incest, M/M, Marathon Sex, Married Life, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: He throws his gaze back up to Arthur. Burning up with all the unspoken desires that roil within him.





	he giving me that good shit

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Ariana Grande's [Everyday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LELFIuhSPCI)
> 
> Look, that song gives me a lot of sex vibes ok?

He is revived with a kiss.

Or rather, he is revived with kisses.

Orm comes to, and Arthur's lips are on his, tongue in him, tasting, mapping. He sighs. Between two heartbeats, he becomes aware of the wet sounds of come being fucked right out of him. Apparently this will be another one of those nights where one orgasm will not do for his husband.

Orm closes his eyes and turns his face to the side. Biting back the sounds that ripple up his chest, he focuses on breathing in time with the rhythm of Arthur's thrusts. His bones feel heavy. Exhaustion already clinging to his every drag of air, every oil slick thought.

He's already come twice tonight under the clever ministrations of Arthur's hands and mouth, but on a roll of his hips, the cock in him brushes up against the bundle of nerves in him that has Orm choking on a moan, colours and light star-bursting behind his eyes. 

He throws his gaze back up to Arthur, feeling hot and shaky all over. Burning up with all the unspoken desires that roil within him. "Orm..." His brother and King murmurs. A warm hand caresses his cheek, while the other reaches under a knee to hitch it higher; a movement that shifts the cock in him back to the spot that steals the air from his lungs. 

"Orm, look at me."

He obeys, unable to stopper the sounds tumbling forth from his lips. "Orm," Arthur repeats like a mantra. "Orm."

"Arthur," He slurs, lifting his hands to bat at strong shoulders, overwhelmed. "Arthur, please..."

The hand on his cheek leaves his skin and he is immediately bereft at the loss of touch. But all protests die when he feels the familiar weight and press of Arthur's hand around his neglected cock, bringing him to the brink of ecstasy.

He can barely form the words on his tongue; a warning that he is fast approaching his edge when the wave of pleasure crashes over him and sends him spiralling into a blissed out cotton nothingness. The last conscious image he has is of Arthur's eyes fluttering shut, grunting as he fills him up again with rhythmless thrusts. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
